dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Argore Kingdom
| population = | religion = Rena Faith | inhabitants = Humans }} is the most northern human kingdom. Overview The Argore Kingdom is the closest country to the Land of Nargol. Argore means "surveillance" in the language of this world. Originally it was named after the giant with a hundred eyes. The giant has one closed eye and the other eyes are awake, so there is no blind spot in space or time, so it can monitor the world evenly. Therefore, the name of the giant has come to mean "surveillance". The people of Argore who bear the name of the giant still monitors Nargol. Layout The Argore Kingdom is based on a fortress against fiends, so the buildings has become rough because of the fiends. The watchtower stand is higher than the other walls so they can monitor Nargol. The place that went up on a ladder was surprisingly wide with 20-30 people supported to be stand on. Argore is not a liveable land for the people. Therefore, the country is not rich and the food situation is bad. No crops are available on the ground, they can only grow beans. In a way, it is poorer than the Land of Nargol. Culture The Argore folks have a rough temper, probably because they are warriors. Therefore, it was easy for a dispute to occur inside the country. However even if it says fighting, it only ends in a certain degree, and that it has not developed into killing each other. Argore doesn't have all sorts of food, bean soup was a common food. The beans and turnip soup, which comes with a grilled chicken and fruit and a small bottle of fish sauce is considered to be an extravagant meal. Most of the Argore folks are Rena worshippers. Therefore they cannot be rude against the Hero of Light's Party. After the Hero's fight with the Argore warriors, most of the Argore folks are afraid of the Hero's party. Though they appear to openly welcoming them on the surface but deep down they don't want them to come and they are tolerating their presence. They consider the Hero's party as deities of misfortune, as they brought trouble in Argore. Customs Argore was supposed to be easy to enter because apparently once you're acknowledge as a strong person, you can enter as a warrior. Bards or minstrels can also enter easily as there are hardly any entertainment in Argore. Argore has no human mages. Foreign Relations ;Charon Kingdom :The Goblin kingdom is a hostile country. They know the Goblin on the north side is much stronger than Goblins on the south side. They know the Goblins there has the technology to make iron weapons and armours. ;Nargol :There is hostility towards Nargol. ;Velos Kingdom :In Cupius reign, Cupios stole Ecalas' fiancee Firiona. Thus resulting tension between Argore and Velos. Argore was competing with the major power Velos, and the neighbouring countries distance themselves from Argore. As a result, merchants were not able to get close to Argore, it became isolated and life became hard. With Montes reign, Argore are more friendly terms with Velos. Government When Argore became a country, the commander became king, the knights and warriors of each country became their respective clans. At first the clan from Holy Lenaria was king, but the other clans were dissatisfied and struggled. As a result of discussions, each clan decided that the chief of each clan would be king after ten years of change. Thus it became an . But gradually, the decision was not kept, and a particularly strong clan began to monopolise the throne. That was the clan which Cupius had lead. There are those who are unhappy, but because that clan had been strong, battle has never surfaced. It was ruled with . The frustrated people gathered to Montes; the head of the conflicting clan, he began to seek Cupius to abdicate the throne. Of course Cupius did not listen. The royal family was powerful, and no other clans were able to fight from the front. The royal family did not have the power to destroy other clans, and the battle never appeared on the surface. However, only complaints were accumulated. After the death of Cupios, Montes became king and Omiros became the prince. Military Strength History 400 years ago, Argore is a fortress that became the base for knights and warriors from countries of the East Continent gathered to defeat the Demon King. In the first place, Argore is a fortress that was created to compete against the Goblin kingdoms, which existed to the south of the Acheron Mountains. In order to attack Nargol on that fort, warriors gathered from all over the world came and increased. From the fortress, the warriors left for the Goblin kingdom, crossed the Acheron Mountains and attacked Nargol. At first, they were to capture the Land of Nargol but the special fort became a country as time goes by. Argore is a country built by warriors who remained on the fortress. Therefore, Argore has different characteristics from other countries. Normally human countries built in the place to be able to build a castle wall besides. Velos Kingdom Dispute The King of the that time, Cupius fell in love with the Firiona, the fiancee of Ecalas; the prince of the country during his stay in the great country Velos. They ran away and took her back to Argore. Naturally Velos Kingdom was angry and demanded to return the prince's fiancee. But Cupius and his clan did not return. The other clans were dissatisfied. This is especially true because they were dissatisfied with the royal family originally. Other clans persuaded them to return to Cupius but they were not heard. As a result, Argore was competing with the major power Velos, and the neighbouring countries distance themselves from Argore. As a result, merchants were not able to get close to Argore, it became isolated and life became hard. As a result, other clans became more dissatisfied with the royal family. Hero of Light Encounter The Hero of Light's Party arrived in this country. Reiji tried to flirt with princess Regena. Parsis (Goz) used magic on the Argore's youth with antipathy towards the Hero and changed their personality aggressively, Parsis directed them to attack the Hero. The angry Hero fought against the Argore warriors. The result was that most of king's soldiers were defeated by Hero and almost out of battle. And after going wild, the Hero's party left Argore. Civil War After the Hero's departure, there was a problem. Cupius has lost the support from the people of Argore because of the hostility to the Hero, it has become one of the reasons of the civil war. Originally Argore has no bloodshed, but a domestic dispute. Anything after that, there has been a Coup d'état. And the warriors of Argore, who became aggressive by the magic of Parsis, began to fight. From a small dispute further expanded into a full-scale war, with the clans that was in conflict with Cupius' clan. It seems that King Cupius tried to kill Montes and the other clans. Parsis allied with the numerical inferior clan who was in conflict with Cupius' clan and fought against Cupius' clan. Eventually the counterattack succeeded and the clan with Parsis as an ally has won. Then after executing King Cupius, Regena and her remaining clan were exiled to Goblins territory. Montes became the king of Argore. The Battle of Fiends It was the battle between the Dark Knight, Silver Witch, Queen of the Blue Forest, Goz, Giant of Hundred Arms, Argore and Hero's sub party. The Argore Kingdom was forced to be involved in this conflict because Shirone, Kaya and Kyouka planned to lure Kuroki by using Regena in Argore. However the Hero's sub party has also brought the wrath of Kujig. Thus Argore is facing both Ogres and the Dark Knight attack. Kuna has lead an army of Myrmidons and Ogres outside of Argore. Kuna threatens to unleash the Myrmidons if Shirone doesn't accept her challenge. Kuroki managed to request Kuna to wait for him back in Nargol, therefore the Sweet Castle and Myrmidon has retreated back to the Blue Forest. While Argore was distracted by the Dark Knight. Meanwhile Parsis has led his Goblin subordinates inside of Argore, hoping to destroy Argore in the night. However Kuroki has foreseen Goz's ill-intent towards Argore, so he commanded his Spartois to deal with the Goblins and he also ordered Duigan to protect Regena and Rillettes. It became known that Parsis' true identity is Goz. Goz in his desperate attempt unleashed the Giant of Hundred Arms to destroy everything. Kuroki succeeded in destroying the Giant of Hundred Arms. The place where the giant died was originally a hill. Now there is a black and burnt big hole. The big hole was big and the Argore Kingdom seemed to fit in well. Despite Ogres and Goblins attacking, there was no damage to the Argore Kingdom. All thanks to the Dark Knight's support in advance. Residents Citizens *Montes (King) *Omiros (Prince) *Rillettes (Crown Princess) *Macusis *Balzasa *Duigan *Echigos Former Citizens *Cupius (Former King) *Firiona (Former Queen) *Regena (Former Princess) *Regena's wet-nurse *Parsis Development The giant with a hundred eyes is presume to be . References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Nation